deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle vs Diancie
Twilight Sparkle vs Diancie is a Death Battle by ZackAttackX. Description My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vs Pokemon! A royal rumble is upon us! Does the alicorn or the Jewel Pokemon win a fight to the death? Intro (Cues Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz: The rise to regality is different for everyone who has ascended to such heights. Some are born into it, others take it by force, but some are only where they are because of the friendships they have built in their lifetime. Such as Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship... Boomstick: And Diancie, ruler of the Diamond Domain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Twilight Sparkle (Cues An Old Mare's Tale) Boomstick: Alright then, what have we got this time? Wiz: Twilight Sparkle is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, and the younger sister of Shining Armor of Princess Celestia’s royal guard. With an unbridled desire to learn everything she could about magic, she enrolled at Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns and was forced to pass an entrance exam. Boomstick: Sounds easy enough, what did she have to do? Wiz: Oh, you know, hatch a dragon egg. Nothing too difficult. Boomstick: WHAT? Wiz: After several failed attempts, all hope seemed lost for young Twilight, until… Shows Rainbow Dash’s first Sonic Rainboom Boomstick: Remember Rainbow Dash? You know, the speedy, blue Pegasus? Well, turns out her Sonic Rainboom gave Twilight the jump start she needed to hatch the dragon. And turn her parents into plants. And turned the baby dragon massive. And envelope the exam hall in a blinding white light. And a bunch of other crazy things too! Wiz: Of course such a display of magical prowess did not go unnoticed by Celestia, who immediately came up with the idea of making Twilight her own personal protégé at the school. Boomstick: And that’s no mean feat. I mean, Celestia is essentially the goddess of the sun in that world. Think of it as that FIFA youth academy prospect that you call up at 77 overall. That’s pretty much what happened with Twilight. Wiz: Eager to learn and wanting to live up to Celestia’s expectations, Twilight got right down to business and began studying and practising the art of magic non-stop. Eventually, she would graduate from being Celestia's student and earn her title as Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Boomstick: She even became an alicorn in the process, which received... mixed reviews from the fanbase. (Cues The Friendship Games from 0:44) Boomstick: As an alicorn, Twilight naturally possesses a gift in the art of magic, but we're not talking about your average party tricks like making a rabbit appear out of a hat or making an orange disappear. Nah, we're talking about much, much more. Wiz: Intensive studying has allowed Twilight to master numerous spells, such as transfiguration, telekinesis and teleportation just to name a few. She is able to manipulate gravity at will and fly at great speeds, enough to keep pace with the likes of Rainbow Dash, who often breaks the sound barrier. Boomstick: And to clarify, she is not as fast as Rainbow Dash; but she is able to keep up with her. Wiz: She is able to contend with her soon-to-be pupil Starlight Glimmer in a magic duel, and has been called upon to combat many other threats to Equestria. Boomstick: Like good ol' Tirek, who Twilight couldn't beat with her own magic. Hell, she couldn't beat him with the magic of four other alicorns. But that's not necessarily Twilight's fault - the guy literally stole the magic from every pony in the world at that point. And Discord's as well. You know, the Ruler of Chaos? Wiz: To put Tirek away for good, she had to call upon the most powerful form of magic in the universe... Boomstick: *muttering* ...Friendship. Wiz: Well, yes, but also with the Elements of Harmony. These legendary artifacts are essentially Equestria's own Chaos Emeralds, granting the wielder tremendous amounts of power. Enough to overpower all the magic in Equestria. Boomstick: Even without her Element, she is strong enough to lift and carry an Ursa Minor with her telekinesis, and she is durable enough to survive having anvils, pianos and other blunt objects striking her smack in the head. Holy hell! This purple pony princess sounds unstoppable! Wiz: She is certainly impressive, though do not mistake that for perfection. Twilight is still more of a negotiator than a combatant, only resorting to violence if all other options have been expended. And it's also worth noting that although her magic capabilities are second to none, if she overexerts herself, she can become prone to fatigue very quickly, which was shown during her fight with Starlight. Also, she has difficulty coping under intense pressure. Boomstick: Yeah, I'll say. (Cuts to a scene from Lesson Zero) Twilight: *appearing before the CMC with a crazed look* '''Hi, girls!' '''Boomstick: *shudders*' Wiz: But even still, Twilight is a force to be reckoned with. With a vast variety of spells at her disposal and magical prowess to boot, the Princess of Friendship is ready to take on nearly any challenge. Twilight: Alright, ladies! Let's show him what friendship can do! Diancie WIP Dace: You must take all of this more seriously! Diancie:' Okie dokie!'' Dace: What will suffice? Diancie: A simple yes? Yes! Intermission (Resumes Invader) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs MLP' themed death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption